Hidden in Secrets
by Fox's Ace
Summary: Being a shinobi isn't easy. Getting to become one isn't easy. Being considered demon is harder. And a page all to yourself in the Bingo Book's harder still. But, is your The Demons of the Leaf, it becomes all that more easy. There's four demons, The Fox Demon, Storm Demon, Blood Demon, and Forest Demon. These four are part of a secret village: The Village Hidden in Secrets, Himitsu


_**Welcome to the House of Cards! I'm Fox's Ace, your host! Now before we begin...  
Forrest?**_

_**?- H-here!**_

_**Storm?  
**_

_**?- here...**_

_**Blood?**_

_**?- ready to bash some head in!**_

_**... -_-' Kitty?**_

_**?- Don't call me that!**_

_**I like it so I'll keep it! Prince?**_

_**?- Present.**_

_**'Kitty'- I'll wipe that smirk right off you- Mmph!**_

_***Has 'Kitty' in a headlock* Don't. Start. *Grabs 'Kitty's bracelet* Or I'll break it.  
**_

_**'Kitty'- *gulps***_

_****IMPORTANT** Inspiration comes and goes, so don't expect frequent update.  
Each chapter might be edited. I know that I have grammar problems, and I am frequently trying to fix it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fruits Basket**_

* * *

Tohru woke with a start. Sweat beaded on her forehead, running down her pale face.

_Why… Now… _Tohru strained to think straight. She stood and dressed into her uniform. _I'll tell Arisa and Saki about the scroll. But I have to contact-_

"Tohru! Are you up?" Shigure's voice lifted her from her thoughts. After a quick reply, Tohru weighed her options.

_I'll have to skip, this is way too important to wait_

She then made a quick hand sign. A puff of smoke later and a copy of Tohru (wearing the school's uniform) appeared.

"Go," she murmured to it.

"H-hai!"

Once the clone was gone, Tohru sifted through her drawers to find her gear. Once those were found, she changed. She tied her hair up high with a black ribbon before dawning short forest green kimono over a mesh shirt and tight but flexible brown leggings. Black knee high sandals covered her otherwise bare feet, and small silver hoop earrings hugged her earlobes. She then traced a vine pattern in black pencil on her right cheek, adding golden lines to accent the pattern. Finally, she slipped her senbon into a hidden fold of her kimono and strapped the rest of her gear to her right leg.

"Now where should I meet them? The Café?" Tohru mused as she climbed out the bedrooms window. _Maybe I can contact him using the scroll he gave me…_

The girl walked for a bit until the household was out of view. In a smooth, practiced movement, she scaled a nearby tree and started to leap from tree to tree. She landed on the ground a while later, having taken the long way through the forest to town.

By now, the young woman was hungry. She groaned. She should have grabbed something to eat at the house! As she chided herself, she spotted a ramen stand. That was odd… Must be new.

She smiled as she sat, remembering an old memory…

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

* * *

"_Come on!" a five-year-old boy shouted._

"_W-where are we going?" a young Tohru asked._

_Both kids stopped at a ramen joint._

"_Ichiraku's Ramen!" the boy yelled._

* * *

**_END_**

* * *

"Would you like to order something?" a young girl asked.

"I'd like a bowl Miso Ramen, please," Tohru blushed slightly.

"Right away!"

_Now's better than any to talk to him,_ Tohru thought as she pulled out a white scroll. _Let's hope he hasn't forgotten our code._

In deft strokes, Tohru wrote, '_roll lily curse'. _She waited until the characters disappeared before writing, '_chirp storm blood'_

"Here you go," the girl came back with Tohru's ramen first bowl.

"Thank you," Tohru bowed slightly, rolling up the scroll to eat.

Tohru was halfway through her ramen when the scroll turned grey then white. The teen set down her chopsticks and unrolled the parchment.

'_Wish  
Watch fox dawn  
Life journey grass zodiac'_

'_How' _Tohru wrote, finishing her ramen.

'_Leaf Demon'_

Tohru nodded. _'I'll tell them. Be safe'_

'_You too, sis'_

Much to the Tohru's relief, both Arisa and Saki were in the café when she arrived. Both had on their respective gear.

Arisa wore her mask (the kind doctors where during surgery). Covering her left eye was a blood red cloth with a metal plate showing. Draped on her shoulders was the black 'Red Butterfly' trench coat she sometimes wore. Under the trench coat were navy blue pants bunched halfway down her calves and white clothe wrapped tightly around her chest as a shirt. Her sandals were much like Tohru's but ended above her ankle. Dark red outlined her bottom lid, sticking out to the side at the corner of her eye, three black dots under it.

Saki, however, was dressed differently. A black headband with a metal plate was wrapped around her neck, the ends trailing down to her lower back. Her hair was woven into a braid with a red ribbon intertwined. She wore a short black Chinese dress with golden trim and a golden dragon pattern on the left side. A slit in the side allowed mobility. Under it were black tights that ended into heeled sandals like the other two girls'. Her nails were painted black with a single red streak in the center.

Wrapped around each girl's right leg was her respective gear.

"I see you got my message?" Tohru asked as she sat with them, signing 'Had important news'.

"It wasn't very long," Arisa said, waving her hand dismissively.

Saki nodded, signing 'What message?'

'Received mission, midnight,' Tohru said

'What say?' it was Arisa's turn to ask.

A smile graced Tohru's lips, 'Protect Sohma's.'

'Really?' the other girls had smiles of various degrees on their faces.

'Yes.'

"May I take your orders?" A waitress asked, pen and paper in hand.

"No ma'am," Tohru said politely. "We're just meeting up."

"Are you part of a gang…?" The girl was hesitant. "You know… because of the symbols you have…?"

"No," Arisa said. "But you can just say that we're warriors."

"Yes…" Saki said, absently tracing patterns on the table. "…I would like some jasmine tea…"

"R-right away!" She squeaked and hurried off.

"Wow…" Arisa shot a glance at Tohru. "Your lying skills have improved."

"I-it's nothing," Tohru blushed at the praise.

"You used to be so bad that even the Fox could tell you were lying," Saki said. "But now, _I'm _barely able to tell the difference between lie and truth."

Tohru turned a brighter shade of red.

* * *

**_With the clone…_**

* * *

TC (Tohru Clone) sighed slightly in relief, making it look like a yawn. Her lips formed a slight smile.

_Mistress' school isn't so bad, _she thought as she walked through the halls. _Just a little long…_

"Hey," TC looked up to find herself trapped between two men. "To bad your body guards aren't here today." The leader grinned evilly. TC noticed a rock symbol on his shirt

"Y-yes?" TC knew what she was up against, and didn't like the odds. "May I help you?"

**Bam!**

TC flinched as one of the man's fist slammed into a nearby locker, gaining the attention of Kyo, who just so happened to be walking by.

"Quit the act!" He yelled, grabbing the clone's chin. "What I don't get is how a delicate little flower like you got a page in the Bingo Book, never mind being a A-class threat."

The copy noticed Kyo turning, their eyes meeting. _This is bad…_

The man continued.

"I can understand your teammates getting a page," he chuckled, "they are the Storm and Blood Demons, after all. But you?!" TC flinched, knowing that she was about to be expelled. "You? The Forest Demon?"

This made Kyo hesitate for a slit second before he started to advance

"Yuza, calm down," the leader said. "Or better yet, lets bring this outside."

That's it. The clone had to relay that Stone was after _them_ to the Mistress, but how? Wait!

TC gave Yuza a solid punch to the gut, his pained yell echoing. As he doubled over, TC expertly vaulted over his back and hit the ground running. She heard shouts of surprise behind her, but she dare not look back. She turned into a vacant hallway. Perfect.

The clone formed the cross sign just as the gang rounded the corner,

"Expel!" she yelled, becoming nothing more than smoke.

"Damn!" the leader cursed. "That was a clone, find the real one- Oomph!"

That last part was caused by Kyo's fist, landing a solid punch in his gut. "Where's Tohru?" he hissed.

"It's the cat!" Yuza exclaimed, trying to grab Kyo.

His attempt was stopped, however, by lightning striking him in the side, flinging him through the second floor window. If the lightning didn't kill him, gravity would.

"You tried to hurt Tohru…" all men froze at the icy words. "You realize the punishment for your actions?"

All turned to see Saki, lightning flickering in the air around her. Her features became more demonic as they watched. Her eyes became light purple with slit pupils. Her face became sharper, fangs poking out slightly, and her black and red nails grew to become claws. Her braid floated in the electric air as it formed a long, scorpion tail poised to strike

"Come on, Saki," Arisa hummed as she appeared behind the men. "Let the victim pass judgment."

Like her friend, Arisa was more demonic in the looks department. Her eyes were now blood red with an X-shaped pupil. The red that once lined her eye now had a more fluid form from her eye to jaw, making it look like her eyes were bleeding. Small, lethal fangs poked out of her covered mouth, each tip painted crimson. Her hair was the same color, only darker. Her fingers were talons, tips dipped in the color of blood.

"You're right," Saki purred. "Let the Demon of the Forest pass judgment."

Kyo stumbled back when someone suddenly appeared between himself and the man. Both Sohmas gasped when they recognized the person.

"T-Tohru?" Kyo stammred.

Tohru was standing, no, _floating _inches off the ground, looking down at the man cowering at her feet. Her face was blank, devoid of all emotion. It was Tohru, but at the same time… it wasn't. Eight point antlers grew from her scalp, each tip trailing mist. Her ears were pointed, adding to the elegant image. Her eyes were a pupilless sky blue that sparkled with silver specks. A long, forest green tail twitched, spines hidden under the fur bristling. Vines wrapped around her body, around antlers, her tail, arms and legs. Her skin was tinged green, the color shifting with light and dark patches to resemble speckled light as an invisible breeze moved her hair. She was as beautiful and deadly as a forest, perfectly reflecting both sides.

"What is you name…?" the forest girl asked tone cold as winter.

"Sanji," the man whimpered.

"Sanji… I am Tohru Honda, the Demon of the Forest…" her voice was like a summer breeze, but all heard. "…Tell the Tsuchikage that if he wishes to kill the Leaf's Demons… His whole army is nothing compared to us… His jinchūriki are a better match for us… Boo."

The man yelled in fright before vanishing in a puff of smoke. A quick glance through the broken window would have shown that Sanji had taken his teammate's corpse.

Five seconds lasted before sounds of mirth erupted.

"D-did you see his face," Tohru giggled.

"Yes!" Arisa howled with laughter as blood red tears formed. "Priceless!"

"I managed to get a video," Saki giggled slightly as she waved a camera. "Nice touch with the 'boo', Tohru."

"How else did you think I was going to get him to move?"

The Sohma stood absolutely still, eyes wide.

"Eh… Kyo?" A confused Tohru snapped said teen out of his daze. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Kyo huffed.

"He's just…" Arisa trailed.

"Shocked that we look like demons." Saki finished.

"If it bothers you, we can always change back," Tohru said, dropping to the floor and morphing back to her normal self. The other two girls followed her lead.

Tohru suddenly fell to one knee, panting.

"Tohru!"

"Don't worry," Tohru waved off the offered help. "The transformation just took a lot out of me, is all."

"If you say so…"

"Before I forget," Tohru said while brushing herself off. "I received a scroll a few months back. I've only _just _cracked the seal."

"What's it about?" Arisa asked.

"Our condition."

"While all that's fine and all," Kyo said, gaining the girl's attention. "I have a question."

"What?" Tohru tilted her head to the side.

"Just who are you people?"

* * *

_**I'm leaving it at that. Hope you like it and review your thoughts in the box below. If you have an opinion that you don't want others to know, PM me**_

_**Kyo: Just that? What about my answer?**_

_**That, kitten, will come next chapter**_

_**Yuki: 'Kitten'?**_

_**Kyo *blushes* Shut it, rat boy**_

_**Tohru: I think it's cute ^.^**_

_**-_-' Anyway… Until next time! (Which might take a while)**_

_**Kyo: WHAT?!**_

_**Hey! I lose inspiration **_**very**_** easily!**_

_**Kyo: … **_

_**Yuki: FA, where are Arisa and Saki?**_

_**Retrieving a new cast member**_

_**?: I'M HERE!**_

* * *

_**? and Tohru code**_

_**1 - Scroll about conditions**_

_**2 - tell Saki Arisa**_

_**3 - deserve**_

_**4 - Wait ? come**_

_**5 - New mission protect zodiac**_

_**6 - Who**_

_**7 - Hidden Leaf's Demon Containers**_


End file.
